1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a safety device for a camera and, more particularly, to a safety device for a camera of the type permits a change-over from one light measuring mode to another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventionally known light measuring modes in cameras which automatically perform exposure control include a mode called the averaged overall light measuring type which measures a light by averaging the entire light within the visual field of a view finder; a mode called the center-weighted light measuring type which sets importance on the central portion of the visual field and measures the peripheral portion to a lesser degree; and another mode called the partial light measures type measuring only the central portion. These different light measuring modes respectively have merits and demerits in accordance with the conditions of objects to be photographed. Adoption of the averaged overall light measuring mode is normally preferable for a front-lighted shot. The center-weighted light measuring mode is normally preferable in cases where the object is under a bright sky. The partial light measuring mode is normally preferable for a backlight shot. With the camera arranged to permit a change-over from one light measuring mode to another, as desired, when the photographer performs a shutter release initiating operation and a light measuring mode change-over operation concurrently with each other, there arises the following inconvenience: In shifting the light measuring mode using a camera of a light measurement information storing type, some length of time is necessary either for changing a storage capacitor, in the case of an analog storing arrangement, or, for AD conversion, in the case of a digital storing arrangement. This length of time results in an improper exposure. Further, where the camera is of the type which does not require any process of storing light measurement information such as the TTL direct metering type arranged to measure the light through a light reflected from the film surface, a shutter control action will hinder photographing with an adequate exposure.